


Дело пахнет мандарином

by Evitolla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitolla/pseuds/Evitolla
Summary: Когда Юра открывает глаза первого января, он радуется, что проснулся в своей кровати, что он предусмотрительно оставил в холодильнике несколько бутылок с лимонной водой, что он не просрал свой телефон в пылу празднования и что дедушка не видит его в таком состоянии. Не радуется Юра только своему похмелью и незнакомому парню в своей постели.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тригер ворнинг, друзья!
> 
> В работе имеют место описания похмелья со всеми сопутствующими и студенческих вписок (тоже со всеми сопутствующими), большое количество нецензурной лексики. Поэтому если вам по каким-то причинам неприятно читать - не читайте. Моё дело предупредить, чтобы потом претензий не было.
> 
> Все события выдуманы, любые совпадения случайны.

**Земфира** — Хочешь  
**Anacondaz** — Я приведу домой бомжа  
**Machine Gun Kelly** — can’t look back

— Бля-а-а… — Юра с трудом открывает глаза и стонет от солнечного света, выжигающего сетчатку. Горло болит, по нему как будто наждачкой ездили, язык едва ли ворочается, во рту так мерзко, будто кошки нагадили. Поэтому стон выходит больше похожим на предсмертный хрип. Хотя Юра близок к биологической смерти.

Он прикрывает ладонью глаза, стараясь отгородиться от назойливого источника света, но чтобы стало легче, придётся взорвать солнце. Как там пела Земфира накануне? «Хочешь я взорву все звёзды, что мешают спать». А Цой завещал, что Солнце — тоже звезда.

Земфира Талгатовна, ваш выход.

Юра переворачивает на бок, подавляет приступ тошноты. Край кровати совсем рядом — только руку протяни. Если и блевать, то не на простыни.

Юра считает до десяти и приоткрывает один глаз. Ага, по крайней мере, он у себя дома. Уже что-то. Не придётся объяснять хозяину хаты заблёваный толчок.

Юра протягивает руку, шарит по прикроватной тумбочке. Где-то у него энтеросгель должен быть и активированный уголь. А ещё в холодильнике он предусмотрительно оставил бутылку воды с лимонным соком.

Мысли о еде вызывают только новые приступы тошноты.

Юра всё-таки нащупывает свой мобильник, который — о, чудо! — даже стоит на зарядке. Экран неприятно слепит глаза, Плисецкий с трудом фокусирует взгляд. Первое января две тысячи двадцать первого года. Три часа дня. Прекрасно.

Юра выдергивает шнур зарядки, медленно принимает сидячее положение, тяжело сглатывает. Мир вокруг постепенно перестаёт крутиться с бешеной скоростью, принимая знакомые очертания. Когда очередной приступ тошноты сходит на нет, Юра собирает всю волю в кулак и встаёт с кровати.

Переживать похмелье вкупе с алкогольным отравлением ему не впервой. А то, что это именно алкогольное отравление, сомневаться не приходится. Он их столько пережил, что удивительно, как его печень до сих не отвалилась. И, к счастью, Юра точно знает, что нужно делать, чтобы ему полегчало.

Кухня встречает его привычным беспорядком а-ля полная пепельница и куча посуду разной степени загрязнённости в раковине. Юра шлепается на табуретку, практически ложится на стол. Поход из спальни на кухню отобрал у него слишком много сил. Мутить меньше не стало.

Юра помнит, что перед вчера днём перед уходом он помыл посуду, и вытряхнул пепельницу, и вообще привёл дом в более менее божеский вид, чтобы не пришлось заниматься этим первого января. Тогда откуда сигареты в пепельнице? Да ещё в таком количестве? И две пустых кружки в раковине? Может, к нему Милка заходила? То, как она с ним пила на брудершафт — последнее чёткое воспоминание. Или Гоша, который его домой притащил, решил чайку навернуть. Причём и чайк **у** , и ч **а** йку.

В висок стреляет болью. Юра морщится, с усилием трёт лицо руками. Где-то здесь у него должен быть заныкан аспирин. И энтеросгеля надо навернуть, обязательно.

Юра вливает в себя графин воды, закидывается таблетками, открывает окно и мешком валится на угловой диванчик около стола. Он пытается вспомнить, что происходило ночью, но не помнит ничего, что происходило после их с Милкой поцелуя. Всё даже не в тумане, а тупо в пустоте. Вот прям вообще ничего.

В Инстаграм заходить тоже не очень хочется: там, наверное, столько компромата на него, что потом отмываться замучаешься. Юра ещё раз проверяет телефон на наличие пропущенных от дедушки, но тот только прислал в двенадцать сообщение с поздравлением и просьбой отзвониться, когда Юра закончит праздновать.

Юра думает, достаточно ли он в кондиции, чтобы разговаривать с дедом. Решает, что всё же нет. Лучше он позвонит, когда на еду хотя бы сможет смотреть без отвращения.

Когда голова немного попускает, Юра достаёт из холодильника бутылку с лимонной водой, снова собирает все силы и возвращается по стеночке обратно в спальню. По пути он думает, как хорошо, что у него нет домашнего животного! Он всё хотел завести кошку, но понимал, что с его скотским образом жизни, кошка сама так оскотинится, что заберёт шмотки и уедет к маме. А ему потом котят раздавай.

Юра заходит в спальню, мечтая лечь на кровать и не двигаться примерно сто лет, но замирает в дверях. Он несколько раз моргает, припоминая, что такого он выпил или принял ночью, раз его так накрыло.

На кровати, на _его кровати_ , лежит человек, парень, если быть точнее. Он крепко спит, раскинувшись на простынях. Из-под одеяла, почти полностью сползшего на пол, виднеется обнажённое бедро.

Юра трясёт головой, так усердно отгоняя галлюцинацию, что головная боль снова возвращается. А голый парень на его кровати никуда не исчезает.

Юра зачем-то осматривает себя. На нём трусы и футболка, не первой свежести, конечно, но всё же футболка. В груди разливается облегчение. Скажи он кому, что однажды будет так сильно рад тому, что проснулся в футболке, и его бы сдали в дурдом.

Юра снова смотрит на парня, забыв и о тошноте, и о головной боли, и о своём желании прилечь. У незнакомца на его кровати красивое тело, подкаченное во всех нужных местах. Из-под одеяла, прикрывающего пах, видно шикарные косые мышцы. На груди и руках татуировки.

Юра подходит ближе, присматривается внимательнее. Всех скромных познаний в физиогномике… или как там эту хуёбола называется, хватает Юре, чтобы распознать в незнакомце выходца из Средней Азии. Хотя он с лёгкостью мог бы потянуть и на очень красивого корейца. Тут как посмотреть…

Плисецкий скручивает крышку с бутылки, в несколько больших глотков выпивает половину, пищевод начинает болеть, а горло сводит от холода. Юра закашливается, сгибается пополам, вытирает предплечьем рот. И тяжело дышит. Его начинает мутить. И не столько с похмелья, сколько от накатывающей паники.

Парень на его кровати со стоном поворачивается на бок, но не просыпается. Теперь Он лежит к нему лицом и Юра может рассмотреть его лицо ещё лучше. Густые брови, тонкий шрам под правым глазом, высокие скулы. Ёжик коротких волос, выбритые виски. На груди, с левой стороны, татуировка с изображением какой-то чёрной птицы.

«Дорогая, наверное», — проносится в голове у Юры. Он не сразу понимает, что залипает на рисунке, пока на затылке не начинают шевелиться волосы. Плисецкий инстинктивно напрягается и поднимает глаза на на лицо парня. И сталкивается с тёмным напряжённым взглядом.

Юра слишком сильно сдавливает в руках открытую бутылку, за каким-то чёртом направляя её в сторону кровати. Парень подскакивает как ошпаренный, шипит и стряхивает с себя воду.

«А вот нехуй на моей кровати голым спать», — мстительно думает Юра и отводит взгляд от чужого паха, теперь уже неприкрытого ничем.

— Какого чёрта? — голос у незнакомца хриплый. То ли ото сна, то ли он курит много.

— Это я у тебя должен спросить, — Юра в несколько глотков допивает то, что осталось в бутылке, и ставит её на тумбочку. — Ты кто такой и какого хуя ты забыл у меня в квартире?

Парень находит на кровати относительно сухое место и наконец садится. Он морщится на солнечный свет и тяжело сглатывает. Трёт руками лицо, сжимает указательными пальцами виски.

— Тогда у меня тоже есть вопросы, — у него получается выдавить из себя кислую улыбку. — Кто ты и где твоя квартира находится?

Юра оторопело моргает. А потом с подозрением щурится.

— Ты что, тоже ничего не помнишь?

Парень качает головой.

— Я до последнего был уверен, что сплю либо у себя, либо у кого-то из друзей.

— А у себя это где? В Бурятии? — Юра студент кафедры немецкого языка. Ему простительно не знать всех узбеков, понаехавших в Россию.

— Я казах, вообще-то, — парень скалится.

— Да хоть чукча, — фыркает Плисецкий. — Меня другое волнует, — он показательно косится на член парня, не прикрытый даже простыней. — Ты почему голый?

Парень смотрит на него оценивающим взглядом, усмехается каким-то своим мыслям.

— Наверное, мы переспали.

Юра морщится.

— Я проснулся одетый.

Парень пожимает плечами.

— И всё же не стоит этого исключать. Я чистый, если что, — и смотрит на Юру, ждёт его ответа.

Плисецкий сглатывает ком в горле, его снова тошнит.

— Я тоже. Недавно для универа проверялся.

— Ты студент. Уже хорошо, — парень поводит плечами, разминает шею. — Будь ты малолеткой, было бы хуже.

— Пиздец, — выдыхает Юра. Он понимает, что ему срочно надо под холодный душ, чтобы немного прийти в себя. У него в голове какой-то пиздец из мыслей, домыслов и подозрений. — Поищи чистые шмотки в шкафу, — он указывает рукой на шкаф-купе у стены, — если хоть что-то на тебя налезет. Я в душ, потом ты.

Он разворачивается на пятках и выходит из комнаты.

Юра захлопывает дверь в ванную, прижимается к ней спиной и сползает на прохладный пол. Ему безумно хочется прижаться к кафелю щекой и пролежать так ещё несколько часов, пока похмелье не отпустит.

Сколько же он вчера выпил, что не помнит, с кем пришёл домой и что они делали? А если они реально переспали? Юра хоть и похмельный, но даже в таком состоянии он не мог не отметить, что чувак в его кровати очень даже ничего.

Плисецкий подавляет очередной рвотный позыв, потому что ему чертовски лень вставать и ползти к унитазу. Но ещё немного и это сделать всё-таки придётся.

Кто этот парень? Где и как они познакомились? Почему они пришли именно к Юре? Почему этот чувак спал голый, а Юра одетый? У него слишком много вопросов и ни одного ответа.

Вся вчерашняя закуска начинает проситься назад. Юра резко подрывается, успевает поднять стульчак, и его рвёт. Переживая очередной спазм, Плисецкий обещает себе, что больше никогда пить не будет. Даже близко не подойдёт к Кэ-Бэшке или Горилке, а всех, кто будет упрашивать его выпить за компанию, он будет отстреливать.

Юра прижимается щекой к прохладному краю унитаза, рассматривая то, что когда-то было салатом. Кажется, Юра даже умудряется рассмотреть кусочек ананаса, пока его снова не скручивает.

Он нажимает на кнопку смыва, вытирает рот ладонью и поднимается на ноги, опираясь на край раковины. Юра смотрит на себя в зеркало. М-да, красавец: синяки под глазами, кожа бледная, щёки впавшие.

Он точно больше бухать не будет.

Юра выкручивает кран с холодной водой на полную и практически топит себя в раковине. Волосы быстро намокают, вода затекает за воротник. Когда становится немного легче, Плисецкий делает воду теплее и тянется за зубной щёткой.

Если его рвало ублюдским салатом с ананасами, значит, у Милки он точно был. Потому что никто из его знакомых не будет гостей такой поеботой кормить. Даже Виктор с его любовью ко всякой гламурной херне.

Юра сплёвывает мятную пену в раковину и прислушивается к шуму за дверью. Когда он делал ремонт в этой квартире, то позаботился о хорошей шумоизоляции, чтобы соседи не вызывали ментов каждую ночь. Ну ладно, почти каждую.

Юра полощет рот, вытирает лицо и стягивает с себя майку вместе с трусами. Его мутит уже меньше, а значит можно и в душ.

Он хорошо помнит (хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно), как очень сильно перебрал с алкоголем в общаге у Поповича, а потом полночи пролежал в душе под ледяным напором воды, потому что у него не было сил подняться. Конечно, ту конструкцию сложно назвать душем: железный поддон, лейка, полуживая шторка и рассадник тараканов вместо стен. Кажется, им тогда впарили паленого «Капитана Моргана». А «ВайтХорс» он с тех самых пор и не переносит.

Юра кривится от воспоминаний. Какой хернёй он в тот вечер только не занимался. Гоша ему до сих пор простить не может тот поцелуй на игре в «бутылочку». Но надо отдать Юре должное — вёл он себя достойнее, чем тот же Кацуки.

Прохладная вода хлещет по спине. Ноги начинают дрожать, и Юра садится на дно ванны, прижимаясь боком к бортику, а голову кладя на край.

В тот вечер он зашёл к Гоше, чтобы закончить проект по педагогической психологии, а вышел через сутки, чувствуя себя переёбанным во всех местах сразу.

Он помнит, что Гоша продемонстрировал ему сразу три вещи: непочатую бутылку «Капитана Моргана», несколько видов закусок и совсем зелёного ЮриКацуки, студента-первокурсника с их факультета, которого Попович, Виктор и ещё двое парней, имён которых он не помнил, хоть убей, планировали учить пить, что называется.по-русски. Почему пить «по-русски» учили не с водки, Юра тогда не понял, но вопросов задавать не стал. Проект был отложен.

«Капитана» они мешали с колой, чтобы не так сильно развозило.закусывали всем, что попадалось под руку. Когда ром закончился, а Кацуки ещё сидел на кровати и робко улыбался, Попович скомандовал идти за добавкой, на что Виктор вытащил из-под своей кровати две бутылки «Лошади».

А после этого воспоминания Юры превратились в набор кадров. От них отпочковался один из парней, зато присоединились девчонки, которые уже успели где-то начать празднование. И чтобы не понижать градус, пришли к ним. В какой-то момент Гоша предложил сыграть в бутылочку, надеясь засосать кого-нибудь из девушек. На стол водрузили пустого «Моргана» и принялись по очереди крутить.

Юра даже не помнил, целовался ли он с девушками, но с Гошей и Витей — точно. Он почти не ел, только пил, практически не разбавляя алкоголь колой.

В памяти остались смазанные кадры того, как Юра танцевал в тёмной комнате, под какую-то оглушающе громкую музыку, чувствовал рядом дрыгающиеся в такт битам тела. Он помнил, как ребята из соседней комнаты попросили их быть потише. А дальше всё.

Он проснулся на чужой кровати от ужасного чувства тошноты. Подскочил, встретился глазами с Виктором, зажал рот рукой и, поскальзываясь на линолеуме, выскочил из комнаты. Туалет уже был занят блюющим Кацуки, который буквально лежал на унитазе. Юра кинулся к раковине.

Юра трёт лицо руками, тянется за шампунем и обильно льёт на волосы, как будто мыло способно смыть чувство внутреннего позора.

В душ его тогда затащил Витя. Юра сам разделся, врубил ледяную воду и свернулся калачиком на дне поддона. Никифоров несколько раз стучался к нему, спрашивая, не помер ли там Юрочка. Плисецкий мычал через силу, чтобы Витя пошёл нахуй.

Когда ему всё-таки хватило сил поднять своё тело в вертикальное положение, натянуть халат, принесённый Виктором, и вернуться в комнату, Кацуки уже вытащили из туалета и уложили на полу, головой опустив в тазик. Юра пластом упал на кровать, не снимая халата. Мокрые вещи, которые он припер с собой из душа, шлепнулись на пол. Юра отрубился, как только его голова коснулась подушки.

Плисецкий дотягивается до своей мочалки, по пути снося рукой флакон геля для душа. Тот с грохотом падает на дно ванны, утягивая за собой маску для волос. Юра решает, что это знак свыше, не иначе, и мажет влажные волосы маслянистой массой, пахнущей свежей выпечкой.

Когда Юра проснулся после той попойки, сказать, что ему было плохо, значит, ничего не сказать. Первый раз он открыл глаза часов пять утра. Его хватило на то, чтобы поблевать и по-человечески принять душ. После чего он в снова завалился спать. Юри так и уснул на полу. Сердобольный Попович даже скинул ему туда одеяло. А Виктор, видимо, ушёл ночевать в другую комнату. Потому что Юра спал на его кровати.

Когда Юра проснулся второй раз, все, кроме Юри, были уже на ногах. Кацуки бодрствовал в горизонтальном положении. Гоша протянул Плисецкому бутылку воды, горсть таблеток активированного угля и таблетку аспирина. Юра боялся, что на него будут смотреть с усмешкой или осуждением, мол, дожить до третьего курса и так проебаться с алкоголем. Но Гоша только посоветовал сегодня больше пить, а ближе к вечеру, когда мутить перестанет, хорошо поесть.

В то утро Юре надо было к третьей паре, с чем ему невероятно повезло. Он ещё даже умудрился два зачёта сдать. А вечером, когда его попустило немного, он вертелся перед зеркалом, рассматривая синяк на скуле, полученный хер знает где. Может, тогда, когда он выбирался из душа, поскользнулся, снёс хлипкую шторку и приложился лицом о поддон. А может ещё когда. Этого Юра не помнил.

Он заканчивает усердно тереть себя мочалкой, как будто это может помочь смыть прошлую ночь. Юра не чувствует в своём теле никаких изменений. Так что вряд ли они переспали этой ночью. У него слишком давно не было секса в принимающей позиции. Поэтому, если бы его ночью трахали, жопа болела бы нещадно. Но ведь необязательно трахать его…

Юра морщится, трясёт головой. Волосы, густо намазанные маской, хлещут по лицу. Его начинает колотить, то ли от холода, то ли это отходняки такие. Он до сих пор чувствует фантомный вкус желчи на языке, но хотя бы блевать больше не тянет.

Юра медленно вылезает из ванной, натягивает чистую одежду, которую он с вечера оставил на стиральной машинке. Годы алкоголизма научили его предусмотрительности.

Он думает, что стоит позвонить Миле и узнать, жива ли она. Заодно выяснить хоть что-то про парня в его кровати. Ну, не буквально про _парня в его кровати_. Если Мила узнает, что Юра проснулся в одной постели с каким-то левым чуваком, не помня вообще ничего из прошедшей ночи, она, скорее всего, сдаст их обоих в ментовку.

Сначала нужно выяснить, как зовут этого «вообще-то казаха», где учится, где работает. Может, у них есть общие знакомые. А потом уже можно будет вспоминать, _что_ они делали ночью.

На секунду Плисецкий замирает. А что если этот чувак просто бомж? Юра ведь мог чисто теоретически нажраться до такого состояния, что пожалел бездомного мужика и притащил к себе домой? Плисецкий морщится и старается отмести эту мысль. У бомжей не бывает таких дорогих татуировок и модных стрижек и от них воняет.

Юра бросает последний взгляд в зеркало, зачесывает мокрые волосы, вода с которых льётся на футболку, и открывает дверь. Кожа тут же покрывается мурашками из-за контраста температур. Юра наступает босой ногой на прохладный кафельный пол. Он слышит, как на кухне шумит вода и гремят тарелки. А ещё оттуда тянет чем-то тошнотворно-съедобным. К горлу снова подкатывает ком. А в голове вертится строчка из песни «Я приведу домой бомжа, мне его жаль». Ага, постелю ему на кухню, он не будет мешать.

На кухне Юра видит своего нового знакомого незнакомого. Тот стоит к нему спиной и моет посуду. Плисецкий обещал себе помыть её утром, потому что вечером у него на это не было времени, но что-то как-то не задалось. На плите стоит сковорода со шкворчащей яичницей. В углу тикает тостер, отсчитывая время до готовности хлеба. Электрический чайник слишком уж громко булькает.

Юра садится на угловой диванчик, складывает руки на столе и кладёт на них голову так, чтобы видеть парня. Тот из-за шума совершенно не обращает на него внимания. Юра невольно зависает на широкой спине с красивыми татуировками, накачанных руках, аккуратно выбритом затылке. Виктор сказал бы, что этот чел определённо во вкусе Юры. Он всегда был слегка падок на азиатов. Правда, к Кацуки у него до сих пор осталась некоторая неприязнь. Но он, кажется, и не должен испытывать к нему внеземную любовь. Это задача Никифорова.

— Ты решил отплатить мне уборкой и завтраком? — Юра наконец подаёт голос. Парень слегка вздрагивает и оборачивается. Плисецкий не без зависти отмечает, что тот выглядит куда лучше Юры.

— Ты меня напугал, — парень усмехается. — Я решил, что могу сделать хоть что-то полезное. Завтракать будешь?

— Тебе норм вообще? — спрашивает Юра и на вопросительный взгляд поясняет:

— Ну, жрать при похмелье. Меня от одного только запаха блевать тянет.

Парень пожимает плечами и возвращается к намыливанию тарелки.

— Организму нужны силы, чтобы справиться с алкоголем в крови, поэтому еда необходима. Лучше уж поесть, поблевать и снова поесть, чем не есть ничего.

Юра морщится, но ничего не отвечает. На него снова накатывает слабость, и он только и может что мечтать о бутылке воды с лимоном из холодильника.

— Спасибо за посуду, — хрипит он. — И за то, что немного тут срач прибрал. Я бы до него добрался только через пару дней.

Парень косится на него и улыбается.

— Я так и подумал. В душ можно сходить?

— Даже нужно, — Юра пытается подняться на ноги, но плюхается обратно. — Там под раковиной в пакете посмотри новую мочалку и зубную щётку. Просто если я щас встану, то сразу же лягу.

— Тебе, может, лекарств каких принести? — он закрывает кран и проверяет яичницу.

— Да я выпил уже, — Юра неопределённо машет рукой. — Бля, почему тебе норм, если мы одинаково нихера не помним?

— Ну-у… — парень чешет затылок. — Я перед любой попойкой съедаю много адсорбентов и стараюсь закусывать.

— Как будто я не делаю того же самого. Нахуй, больше никогда пить не буду, — стонет Юра.

— Тогда, наверное, у нас просто разная переносимость алкоголя. Но мне кажется, что ночью было что-то ещё кроме алкоголя, — Юра замечает, как у него кривится верхняя губа. — Иначе я бы помнил, как мы познакомились и оказались у тебя в квартире.

— Думаешь, какая-то убойная трава?

Отабек качает головой.

— Трава по части Мишеля у нас. А Джей-Джей больше по синтетике.

Юра прикрывает глаза, пытаясь переварить информацию и воспроизвести в памяти новые имена.

— Кто, бля?

Парень смотрит на него удивлённо. Даже замирает, перестав соскабливать яичницу со сковородки.

— Я думал, что ты их знаешь… Ну, раз мы с тобой познакомились. Да ещё и так способом…

Юра поднимает указательный палец.

— Мы встретились, а не познакомились. Я до сих пор в душе не ебу, как тебя зовут. Рахим какой-нибудь. Или Азат.

Парень фыркает. Он отправляет сковороду в раковину и заливает её водой. Юра наблюдает, как горячий чугун шипит под водой. Парень ставит перед ним тарелку с завтраком, возвращается к вскипевшему чайнику. Юра чувствует запах кофе, и от этого ему становится немного легче.

— Ещё варианты будут?

Плисецкий качает головой.

— Отабек, — незнакомец, который теперь уже и не такой незнакомый, ставит на стол две кружки с кофе и протягивает Юре ладонь. — Отабек Алтын.

— Юрий, — он пожимает ему руку. — Юрий Плисецкий.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Отабек не отпускает его руку, смотрит прямо в глаза. — Тебе хоть восемнадцать-то есть, Юра?

Плисецкий в очередной раз залипает, только теперь на раскатистую «эр», с которой Отабек произносит его имя. Отмирает, моргает.

— Не ссы, — он склабится. — Не посадят. Мне двадцать один. Я на четвёртом курсе.

— А мне двадцать четыре, — Отабек садится за стол напротив Юры. — И я на втором курсе магистратуры.

Юра кивает.

— Точно есть не хочешь?

Он качает головой.

— Я хочу только пить. Там бутылки в холодильнике. В них ещё дольки лимона плавают.

Отабек молча встаёт, достаёт воду из холодильника, скручивает крышку и наливает в бокал. Юра думает, что можно было бы пить из горла, но ничего не говорит. Ему сейчас так плевать.

— Так значит, ты не знаешь Джей-Джея?

Юра в один присест выпивает весь бокал, закусывает кусочком лимона, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Не-а. И этого Мишу тоже не знаю.

— Мишеля, — поправляет Отабек.

— Во-во. А ты Бабичеву знаешь? Или Поповича?

— Они сербы?

Юра фыркает. Тошнота отступает, даже настроение поднимается.

— Хуербы, ага. Нет. Просто я знаю, что у Бабы точно был.

Отабек вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Меня рвало ананасами. А их в салаты только она из моих знакомых добавляет. А где Баба там и Гошан. Они мутят типа.

Отабек кивает, пережёвывая завтрак.

— Может, Никифорова знаешь? Или Кацуки?

Отабек хмурится, Юра буквально видит у него на лбу значок загрузки.

— Нет, не знаю. Ты где учишься?

— В педагогическом.

— А я в политехе. Так что вряд ли.

— Бля-а, — Юра стонет и роняет голову на сложенные руки. — Ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу понять, что произошло.

— Представляю.

Юра нащупывает на диванчике свой телефон, который оставил здесь, когда только проснулся. Он снимает блокировку и заходит в Телеграмм. От Милки висит несколько сообщений, последнее она отправила ему примерно в семь утра. Видимо тогда он уже спал. _Они_ уже спали, поправляет себя Юра.

_как добрались?_

Юра гипнотизирует взглядом эти два слова, потом всё-таки решается, тыкает три точки и нажимает «видеозвонок». Мила его видела всяким, так что напугать её своим видом он не сможет. Бабичева отвечает довольно быстро. Юра видит её заспанное лицо на экране. Качество связи слегка мылит, что он может разглядеть отёкшие мешки у неё под глазами.

— Выглядишь так, будто по тебе рота солдат прошлась, — Мила тоже разглядывает его лицо на своём экране. Судя по заднему фону, она всё ещё валяется в кровати.

— А ты так, будто тебя рота солдат ебала, — Юра скалится, Мила показывает ему язык. — Как утречко?

— Хуютречко, — Мила сползает по подушке. В кадре появляется мужская рука. — Думала, не проснусь.

— Но проснулась же, — Юра косится на Отабека, который прислушивается к их разговору. — Слушай, мне из вчерашнего и сегодняшнего надо кое что прояснить.

— А-а, — Мила широко улыбается. — Ну давай, мой друг, расскажу тебе всё, что помню сама.

— Ну, — Юра чешет лоб, — последнее, что я помню, как мы с тобой на брудершафт пили, а потом сосались.

Мила прикладывает указательный палец к подбородку.

— Юрочка, в какой из разов?

— Бля, — Юра кривится. — Их чё, несколько было?

— Их было семь, — раздаётся хриплый голос Гоши, и в кадре появляется его заспанное лицо. — Здорова, Плисец. Чё как оно?

— Как хуйня, — честно отвечает Юра. — Ладно, а во сколько я от вас ушёл?

— М-м, — Мила морщит лоб. — Ты пришёл в пять, мы бухали до десяти. Ты потом ушёл и вернулся минут за десять до полуночи.

— Один?

— Нет, — Мила качает головой. — С тобой парень был. Миленький такой. Как его звали? — она обращается к Гоше.

— Что-то-так-Бек, — бурчит Попович.

— Отабек, — Алтын подает голос. Он садится на диванчик рядом с Юрой, чтобы его тоже было видно.

— О-о, — восторженно тянет Мила. — Отабек. Вы теперь вместе? — это уже Юре.

Плисецкий поджимает губы.

— Для этого нужно сначала вспомнить, как мы познакомились.

— А этого мы уже не знаем, — Гоша принимает сидячее положение, кладёт голову Миле на плечо. — Мы в душе не ебём, где ты шлялся два часа, что потом пришёл угашенный.

— А у вас мы что делали? — спрашивает Отабек.

— Пили, — Попович пожимает плечами. — Сосались по всем углам, протирали все поверхности.

Юра икает.

— Свалили вы в пять, — говорит Мила. — Вдвоём.

— Это-то понятно, — отвечает Юра. — А мы точно не говорили, где были те два часа?

Мила качает головой. За неё отвечает Гоша:

— Вы даже не сказали, как познакомились. Так что мы вам в этом деле не помощники. Но ты поговори с Витей.

— А он тут причём? — Юра морщится.

— Ты, как пришёл, всё Кацуки материл. Правда, я так и не понял, что произошло. Ты заебал языки мешать, Плисец.

— Сам иди нахуй, — Юра делает губы писей — Ладно, позвоню Виктору.

— Он спит ещё, — говорит Мила. — Я им звонила, меня послали.

— И правильно сделали, — Юра показывает в камеру средний палец и отключается.

На кухне воцаряется тишина. На улице почти стемнело, комнату освещает только свет фонаря. Юра поворачивается к Отабеку, в миллионный.наверное, раз залипает на его высокие скулы, которые из-за освещения стали только острее.

— Я помню, что ты на меня так же смотрел ночью, — почему-то шёпотом произносит Отабек.

— Так значит, что-то всё-таки помнишь? — так же шёпотом спрашивает Юра.

Алтын кивает, а потом звучно прочищает горло. Он встаёт, находит выключатель на стене, и под потолком загорается энергосберегающая лампочка.

— Утром я, конечно, удивился, когда тебя увидел. А сейчас…

Юра смотрит на Отабека и хочет сказать «я тоже», но молчит.

— И, если честно, наше знакомство не так уж и важно, — Отабек дёргает уголком губ. — Я не маньяк, ты, надеюсь, тоже.

Юра пожимает плечами.

— Знаешь, я бы чисто из принципа съездил к Витьку, испортил бы ему первое января, — он усмехается. — И к этому твоему Мише и… как его там? Пей-Пей? Он китаец что ли?

Отабек фыркает, закрывает лицо ладонями. Юра видит, как трясутся от смеха его плечи.

— Мишель Криспино и Джей-ДжейЛеруа, — выдавливает он из себя.

— Криспино? — Юра хмурится. — Украинец?

— Бля-а, — сквозь смех стонет Отабек. Когда его наконец попускает, он отвечает:

— Мишель — итальянец. А Джей-Джей из Канады.

— Да один хуй, — отмахивается Юра.

Конечно, не ему, студенту иняза, коверкать имена иностранных граждан. Но он почему-то не мог удержаться.

— Ну, я их довольно давно знаю, так что вполне вероятно, что хуй у них действительно один.

— На двоих? — спрашивает Юра.

— И тот резиновый, — добавляет Отабек.

Они несколько секунд смотрят друг на друга, а потом начинают смеяться.

Юра утыкается лбом в сложенные на столе руки, смех выходит почти истеричным, его почему-то начинает трясти. Он трётся щекой о предплечье, стирая выступившие слёзы.

Пока Отабек доедает свой завтрак и заваривает себе и Юре кофе, Плисецкий немного рассказывает про себя, про универ, про Милку с Гошей и даже про дедушку.

— И что, — Отабек удивлённо смотрит на него, — вы реально девчонку гуашью намазали?

Юра хмыкает и пожимает плечами.

— Больше было некого. Я, как единственный парень в группе, играл Фредди Крюгера, а нам ещё нужен был Пеннивайз. Наташа согласилась им побыть. Ей пакет на голову нацепили, заделали его в виде двух пучков, — Юра машет руками над головой, показывая размер импровизированной причёски. — У нас парика просто не было. Во-вот, а потом ей лицо намазали краской. Это пиздец был. Я думал, старые преподши гнать начнут, но нет — все чуть не обоссались. Нам первое место даже дали!

Он с гордостью выпячивает грудь. Отабек улыбается.

— А тебя как в Крюгера переделали? У него же эти, — Отабек указательный пальцем показывает на лицо.

— Ожоги, — кивает Юра. — Одногруппница сама сделала силиконовые накладки, типа как будто у меня бугры на коже. Посадили это все на клей для ресниц. Еле отодрал потом, — тут он хочет пошутить, что, к сожалению, его тогда никто не отодрал, но вовремя прикусывает язык. — Намазали тональником, помадой сделали красноту ожогов и готово.

Отабек смеётся, забавно морща нос.

— У меня даже фотки где-то должны быть, — Юра тянется за телефоном. — Но их хуй найдёшь, конечно же. Это на втором курсе было.

Они немного молчат.

— Тебе хоть полегче стало? — спрашивает Отабек.

Юра прислушивается к своему организму. Тошнить почти перестало, мир не кружится в белом танце, обещая подружить его лицо с полом. Во рту, правда, всё ещё как будто кошки нагадили, несмотря на то, что Юра почистил зубы. Но в общем и целом лучше, чем при пробуждении.

— Да вроде, — он пожимает плечами. — Интересно, сколько мы вчера выпили.

— Интересно, сколько мы вчера травы скурили, — Отабек поджимает губы. — И где мы её достали.

— Уверен, что это трава была?

Отабек задумывается.

— Вряд ли Джей-Джей вдруг изменил своим привычкам.

Юра вдруг подпрыгивает на месте.

— Позвони ему!

— Что? — Отабек хмурится.

— Я же Милке звонил, она сказала, что вчера у них я с тобой был. Так позвони этому своему Жэй-Жэю.

Отабек даже не поправляет его, только озирается в поисках своего телефона.

— Я не помню, где мобильник…

Что ж, теперь Юра точно может говорить всем, что даже в угашеномвусмерть состоянии у него хватает мозгов: а — не проебать телефон, бэ — поставить его на зарядку.

— Могу набрать тебя, номер помнишь?

— Помню, а толку-то? Он разрядился, наверное.

Юра морщится.

— Тогда давай вспоминать, что было, когда мы пришли домой.

У него в голове до сих пор муть. Какие-то отрывки прошедшей ночи иногда всплывают, но какой-то целостной картины они из себя не представляют. Юра помнит, как они курили с Отабеком на кухне (полная пепельница, которую он видел, когда проснулся, тому доказательство), как разговаривали о чём-то. Кажется, Отабек подключал свой телефон к колонке на подоконнике. Юра смутно помнил, как дрыгался под «can’tlookback». А после… А после ничего.

Колонка всегда стоит с фикусом в горшке. То, что цветок, подаренный в шутку Гошей, когда Юра был на первом курсе, до сих пор жив, — чудо, не иначе. Что с ним только не делали: тушили сигареты в земле, сливали алкоголь, кажется, даже ссали пару раз. Но фикусу хоть бы хны — жив и радуется жизни.

— Посмотри в цветочном горшке, — Юра указывает рукой на подоконник.

Отабек делает сложное лицо, Плисецкий видит, что он сомневается — действительно, что телефон может делать в цветочном горшке? Но Алтын всё равно встаёт из-за стола и подошёл к окну.

— Знакомься, это Гоша, — Юра наблюдает за выражением лица Отабека. — Гоша, это Отабек. А теперь, когда вы знакомы, отдай ему телефон.

Отабек протягивает руку и двумя пальцами подцепил свой мобильник.

— Какого?..

— Если чуваки решают, что бухать будем у меня, то Гоша к утру собирает целую коллекцию. Пару раз даже было так, что хозяин мобильника так и не находился. И лежат у меня разряженные айфоны, к которым у меня нет беспроводных зарядок. Скоро могу начать барыжить.

Отабек аккуратно стряхивает с телефона землю, подносит его к свету, осматривает ю-эс-би порт на наличие грязи, облегчённо выдыхает.

— И как он там оказался?

— Мы музыку к колонке подключали, видимо. Говорю же, я после каждой тусовки там хоть один телефон да найду.

— И у тебя реально есть бесхозные «яблоки»? — Отабек садится рядом с ним на диванчик, игнорируя табуретку. Видимо, ни одна из Юриных футболок ему не подошла, раз он решил расхаживать по квартире топлес. Кожа соприкасается с кожей. Юра чувствует, как от Отабека тащит жаром, будто у него не тридцать шесть и шесть, а все сорок. Запах пота, сигарет и перегара.

— Есть, — Юра пихает его рукой в плечо. — А теперь вали в душ.

— Пахнет? — Отабек поворачивает голову, нюхает свое плечо и морщится.

— Воняет, — подтверждает Юра. — Чистое полотенце на машинке. Мочалка и щётка — под раковиной, — напоминает он. А я пока твой мобильник на зарядку куда-нибудь пристрою.

Отабек отдаёт ему свой телефон, будто бы полностью доверяет, и уходит в ванную. Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Юра встаёт и идёт в спальню. У Отабека обычный китайский хуавэй, как и у Юры, поэтому разъёмы у них одинаковые. А то Милка купила себе этот ссаный рэдми, у которого разъём под зарядку на говно похож, и всё: теперь на все вписки только со своей зарядкой и ездит.

Юра подсоединяет провод к телефону и кладёт его на тумбочку. На экране появляется значок батарейки с процентами. Юра вдавливает кнопку разблокировки в корпус и немного ждёт. Когда телефон слегка вибрирует и на экране появляется логотип хонора, Юра убирает руку. На удивление пароль нет, а на экране блокировки почему-то его, Юрина, фотография.

— Это что за бля? — выдыхает он и проводит пальцем по экрану, запоздало понимая, что рыться в чужом телефоне — не комильфо.

Та же фотография и на рабочем столе. Юра прекрасно её помнит: фотография была сделана на первом курсе, когда он с Милкой, Поповичем и Виктором поехал на машине Никифорова в какие-то ебеня. Ебенями тогда оказался родной город Вити. Юру провинция привела в такой бешеный восторг, что он перефоткался на фоне всех достопримечательностей и того, что могло сойти за достопримечательности. И на этой фотографии Юра стоял рядом с памятником Ленину (одним из). На Юре красная куртка, какие-то всратые чёрные рваные джинсы и тёмная кепка.

Эта фотка у него в Инсте висела до лета прошлого года. У них в универе тогда проверки начались (педагогический университет как никак!), и он от греха подальше закрыл аккаунт и все фотографии сомнительного содержания покидал в архив. А больше эту фотку он никуда не выкладывал.

Получается, что…

Юра выдыхает, отдёргивает руку от телефона, словно тот превратился в ядовитую змею или скорпиона и вот-вот готов на него накинуться. Мысли в голове путаются, к горлу опять подкатывает тошнота.

Юра облизывает пересохшие губы, прижимает руки к голове и сдавливает пальцами виск **и**.

Скорее всего он сам ночью, будучи в пьяном угаре, показал эту фотку Отабеку, скинул её ему, а тот поставил на заставку, если это, конечно, не сам Юра сделал. Больше вариантов нет. Нет вариантов. _Нетнетнетнет_ _._  
Юра поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Отабеком. Тот замер в дверном проёме. С его волос течёт вода, шорты натянуты на голое мокрое тело. Одевался он впопыхах. И глаза распахнуты в ужасе.

Отабек открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Юра его опережает.

— Какого хуя?

Алтын сглатывает, качает головой из стороны в сторону, будто сам не верит.

Не верит, что так проебался?

— Объясни мне, чё это за нахуй?

И даже то, что Юра себе эту ситуацию уже объяснил в голове, ни черта не помогает. Он жопой чует, что здесь что-то не так. А его жопа никогда его не подводила. Во всех смыслах.

— Я всё объясню, — Отабек выставляет руки вперёд в успокаивающем жесте. В его голосе Юра слышит дрожь и еле сдерживаемое волнение.

— Ну так объясняй, — Отабек делает ещё шаг, а Юра, сам не знает, почему, двигается по кровати назад. В голове теперь гулко бьётся «только бы в угол не загнал».

— Эта фотография…

В груди у Юры что-то обрывается. Начни Отабек объяснять, откуда у него в телефоне огромная папка с порно, у Плисецкого и то вопросов бы не возникло. Но Алтын точно знает, из-за чего бесится Юра. Из-за грёбаной фотографии, которой почти год как нет в общем доступе.

— Я просто… Я не хотел тебе говорить, но я…

Отабек мнётся, будто пытается оттянуть момент, когда придётся выложить всю правду.

— Ты следил за мной? — выдыхает Юра.

Отабек молчит, только смотрит глазами побитой собаки. Он обессиленно опускает руки.

— И когда ты мне об этом сообщить собирался? Когда мы бы встречаться начали? Или лучше вообще никогда?

— О таком не рассказывают, Юра, — отвечает Отабек.

Плисецкий чувствует, как дёргается верхняя губа. Он близок к истерике, но он ни за что не доставит такого удовольствия Отабеку. Не сегодня.

Юра подскакивает, спрыгивает с кровати, стараясь в момент оказаться как можно дальше от Отабека.

— В голове не укладывается.

С чего Юра вдруг решил, что парень, с которым он проснулся в одной кровати после дикой пьянки, хороший, Юра не знал. Просто вдруг захотелось, чтобы новый знакомый оказался хорошим.

Ага, а он в итоге просто оказался.

— Ищи свои вещи, — Юра всплескивает руками, — не ебу, где они. И выматывайся отсюда. Видеть тебя не хочу, извращенец, — голос его срывается от напряжения.

Отабек дёргается было к Юре, но тот делает ещё шаг назад и поясницей до боли упирается в подоконник.

Он молча наблюдает за Отабеком, который ходит по комнате и собирает свои вещи, как он одевается, как пытается вытереть волосы полотенцем, но у него ничего не получается — вода продолжает капать, оставляя мокрые пятна на светлой рубашке. Кто вообще надевает светлую одежду на вписки?

— Юра, я бы всё равно хотел объясниться…

— Не надо, — Плисецкий качает головой. — Достаточно. Уходи.

Он отходит от окна только тогда, когда Отабек стоит в коридоре уже обутый и с накинутой курткой. Юра на секунду задумывается, а как он собирается ехать домой с мокрыми волосами, но тут же отгоняет от себя эту мысль. Это не его проблемы.

Отабек замирает, положив руку на ручку входной двери и оборачивается.

— Я правда могу всё объяснить.

— Ментам объяснять будешь, если не прекратишь меня сталкерить. Вон, — он выставляет указательный палец.

Отабек выходит из квартиры. Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Юра бросается к ней и тут же проворачивает замок. У него трясутся руки, он торопится, наверное, боится, что Отабек, этот чёртов сталкер, вдруг решит вернуться.

Юра бросается на кухню, выключает свет и прилипает к окну, слегка потеснив фикус. В тусклом свете уличных фонарей он видит, как открывается дверь подъезда, как Отабек выходит на улицу, закуривает. Юра следит за красным кончиком сигареты. Во двор въезжает машина с наклейками компании такси, Отабек тушит сигарету мысом ботинка и садится в тачку. Плисецкий думает, что ему ещё повезло: первого января машину хер дождёшься, да ещё и цену заломят.

Когда машина выезжает со двора, Юра наконец отлипает от окна. Его мотает из стороны в сторону, будто снова накрыло похмельем. Он с трудом доходит до кухонной тумбы, хотя казалось бы — сделать три шага, наливает себе воды из графина, половину пролив на пол, залпом выпивает весь стакан.

Юра прислоняется поясницей к тумбе и сползает по ней на пол, Он зарывается руками в волосы, сжимает их у корней и оттягивает.

Обычная фотография. Он мог сам её ему скинуть по пьяни. И с чего он так перебесился?

Какой-то частью своего сознания Юра понимает, что если бы он сам отправил эту фотку Отабеку, то тот вряд ли об этом вспомнил вряд ли прискакал бы из ванной мокрый.

И хуй бы с ней, с фоткой. Ну, подумаешь, чувак был подписан на его Инст. Ну, подумаешь, поставил его ебало на заставку. Как будто Юра сам не дрочил весь первый курс на Никифорова. Мила как-то спалила у него на заставке фотографию Никифорова, так стебала его потом год.

Но в то же время Юра знает, почему эта ситуация выбила его из колеи, почему он разозлился и выгнал Отабека, назвав его сталкером и извращенцем.

Просто Юра не хочет повторения.


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы думаете, что автору всё ясно, то автору ничего не ясно. У меня вопросов даже больше, чем у читателей. Но если они у вас есть, то фил фри ту аск зэм. Отвечу на всё, на что знаю ответы сама!

**Комсомольск** — Чёрные очки  
 **ROCK PRIVET** — Бьёт По Глазам (Cover на Total / TheCranberries)  
 **Электрофорез** — Алкоголь мой враг

Плисецкий заваливается в квартиру Милы, попутно стряхивая на пол снег, налетевший в капюшон. Гоша, выглянувший с кухни, ворчит, но идёт за тряпкой в ванную. Бабичева же стоит, прислонившись плечом к стене, и внимательно смотрит на него.

— По телефону ты какую-то хуйню нёс, я ни слова не поняла. Давай, рассказывай, чё случилось.

— Неужели Отабек хуёво сосётся? — ржёт из ванной Попович, гремя чем-то.

— Или хуёво сосёт, — добавляет Мила, и Юра фыркает.

— Скорее, я отсосал у этой жизни по полной программе. И отсосал хуёво, потому меня и поимели.

Он проходит на кухню, где уже закипает чайник. Пока Гоша вытирает лужи, которые Юра оставил после себя, Мила достаёт из холодильника салаты, оставшиеся с ночи каким-то чудесным образом, и несколько кусков пиццы на тарелке.

— А у вас чисто, — Юра осматривает кухню: ни пустых бутылок, ни грязной посуды в раковине, все три пепельницы вымыты и перевёрнуты на кухонном полотенце.

— Я Сару с Мишелем не выпускала из квартиры, пока они здесь всё не убрали, — Мила усмехается. — Любите бухать, любите и мусор за собой выносить.

— Главное, чтобы квартиру не вынесли, — Гоша заходит на кухню, вытирая предплечьем пот со лба.

— Подожди, — до Юры наконец доходит, — Мишель? Ты сказала Мишель?

— Ну да, — Мила смотрит на него как на идиота. — Тебя ночью петардами оглушили?

— Нет, просто у Отабека друг есть, Мишель Криспино. Вроде так его зовут.

Мила переглядывается с Гошей.

— Я тебе разве не рассказывала?

— О чём?

— О Мишеле. И Саре.

Юра качает головой.

— Мы с ними познакомились… м-м… месяц назад? — она снова поворачивается к Гоше, вопросительно смотрит на него. Тот кивает. — Ну да, где-то так. А вчера, то есть сегодня уже, они пришли, когда вы домой ушли уже. Мишель Отабека искал.

— И откуда бы ему знать, где бухал этот… — Юра не договаривает, морщится и отводит глаза. За окном темно, и в отражении окна он видит себя, Гошу в дверном проёме и Милу, прислонившуюся спиной к холодильнику.

— Я не знаю, что у вас там произошло… — начинает было Мила, но Юра её обрывает.

— Откуда ему знать?

— Джей-Джей сказал.

Юра скрипит зубами, чувствует ноющую боль в челюсти, ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Плисецкий трёт запястьями глаза и едва ли не скулит.

— Бля-ать, — стонет он. — А этого ты откуда знаешь?

— Он мне синтетику подгонят для рейвов. И я ему иногда поставляю.

Стоило бы догадаться. Гоша часто таскает наркоту на тусовки.

— У меня стойкое чувство, что где-то меня наебали, — Юра роняет голову на сложенные руки. Где-то совсем рядом Попович гремит рюмками, Мила достаёт из шкафчика бутылку мартини, потому что ей это необходимо.

Плисецкий поднимает голову и на вопросительный взгляд Бабичевой только качает головой. Ему почти что жизненно необходимо быть трезвым. Мила только пожимает плечами и наливает себе до краёв, не разбавляя. Гоша недовольно поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит. Он не раз уже пытался объяснить Миле, что так она только переводит хороший алкоголь, ведь пить надо _от сердца_ , а не _от головы_. Бабичева же отвечала, что пить надо _от нехуй делать_ и _от боли_. А всё остальное надуманная хуйня.

— Не кисни, Юрец, — Гоша кладёт руку ему на плечо и успокаивающе поглаживает. — Что бы там ни случилось. Кстати, не хочешь рассказать? А то сначала ты звонишь весь такой довольный, и Отабек с тобой рядом, а потом приползаешь с видом побитой собаки.

— Ага, — фыркает Юра, — псина сутулая — это про меня.

— Так мы и не спорим, — кивает Мила. — Рассказывай.

— Бля, — Юра трёт руками лицо. Теперь это всё кажется ему _надуманной_ _хуйнёй_. И он даже не знает, как подать ребятам эту историю, чтобы его не окрестили долбоёбом. — В общем, как оказалось, Отабек за мной сталкерил… м-м… давно.

Мила закашливается, сплёвывает мартини обратно в рюмку. Гоша удивлённо поднимает брови.

— В смысле? — Юра видит панику в глазах Бабичевой. Она-то хорошо помнит ту всратую историю.

— Подожди, — Гоша вдруг хмурится. — Как ты это выяснил? Он же не сам тебе сказал, типа, чел, знаешь, я тут следил за тобой пару лет, ты не против пососаться?

Юра качает головой.

— У него на рабочем столе телефона моя фотка стояла. Я увидел. И охуел.

— Фух, — выдыхает Мила. — А я-то уж подумала… Ну, слушай, Юрец, фотка и фотка. Вы ночью в говно были. Может, ты сам её и поставил.

Юра снова качает головой. Он надеется, что его шея не выдержит, башка оторвётся и куда-нибудь укатится.

Он набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, как перед прыжком с обрыва в воду. По крайней мере, ощущается оно именно так. И Юра почти что на одном дыхании рассказывает о событиях сегодняшнего дня, как они с Отабеком выясняли, где познакомились, как искали его телефон, как Плисецкий отправил Отабека в душ, а сам пошёл по его просьбе ставить телефон на зарядку, и как он увидел свою фотографию на заставке. Юра ещё добавляет то, что фотографию эту он скрыл полтора года назад и закрыл свой Инстаграм.

И когда Юра наконец выдыхается и замолкает, Мила ничего не говорит, только залпом добивает почти полную рюмку мартини, даже не скривившись. Гоша тоже молчит, смотрит куда-то себе под ноги и крутит в руках полупустой бокал с алкоголем. Плисецкий сутулится, он чувствует, как эта ситуация давит на него.

Мила наливает себе ещё и снова выпивает всё до дна. Юре бы начать беспокоиться за состояние её печени, но сейчас его волнует только он сам.

— Хуйня какая-то, — наконец говорит Бабичева, а Гоша согласно кивает, продолжает сверлить взглядом пол. — Он как-нибудь объяснил этот пиздец?

— Он пытался, — Юра морщится, — но я его выгнал.

— А зря, — Гоша качает головой.

Мила пихает его в плечо.

— Ничего не зря, — Бабичева переводит взгляд на Юру. — Твоя реакция вполне естественна, ты не мог знать, кто он и как поведёт себя в конце концов. Он мог и маньяком оказаться.

— Бля, — Юра передёргивает плечами.

— Но тебя что-то гложет, я же вижу, — Мила садится на вторую табуретку, её глаза оказываются на одном уровне с глазами Юры. — Выкладывай.

Юра жуёт нижнюю губу, раздумывая.

— А что если он не как… ну, ты понимаешь, — Мила кивает. — Что если ему можно было бы дать шанс, а я всё проебал?

— Юр, — Бабичева вздыхает. — Твоя реакция была совершенно нормальной. Мне кажется, я поступила бы также, потому что… ну, это пиздец. Но кто сказал, что с Отабеком нельзя поговорить? Сейчас ты успокоился и готов оценивать ситуацию адекватно. Думаю, Отабек поймёт.

— Я ему столько всего наговорил…

— И что? — Мила закатывает глаза. — А он на твои фотки дрочил. Вы квиты.

Гоша фыркает.

— Если бы всё так просто было, — говорит он. — Поговорить, конечно, стоит. Нужно прояснить эту ситуацию. Но при этом нужно постараться обезопасить себя. Я знаю Джей-Джея и могу ему доверять. Но насчёт Отабека в душе не ебу. Хуй знает, что у него в голове.

— И что вы предлагаете? — Юра перестаёт разглядывать царапины на столешнице и поднимает взгляд на друзей.

Гоша чешет затылок, Мила хмурится.

— Я могу позвонить Леруа, думаю, он в курсе произошедшего, он же друг Отабека. Через него можно назначить встречу.

— И что, вы прям со мной пойдёте? — в голосе Юры надежды. Но он и сам понимает, что это всё фигня. Никакого разговора не получится, если рядом, словно телохранители, будут Мила с Гошей.

— Сейчас на улицах полно людей, можно ходить в людных местах, — подаёт идею Мила. — И включу геолокацию на телефоне, чтобы я могла отследить, где ты ходишь.

Юра копается в настройках телефона и подключается к телефону Милы, пока Гоша в соседней комнате звонит Джей-Джею Леруа и объясняет, что они от него хотят. Говорят они исключительно по-русски, а Юра, чтобы отвлечься, думает, откуда приехал этот Леруа и за каким хером Отабек с ним дружит.

— Короче, — Попович появляется в дверном проёме, сжимает мобильник в руке, — Джей-Джей сказал, что Отабек сейчас у него. Мне как раз надо с Леруа договориться, что и когда в следующий раз ему подогнать, так что… — Гоша пожимает плечами. — Мы, можно сказать, будем твоей группой поддержки.

Юра хмыкает, чувствуя, как его затапливает чувство благодарности. Пусть ему слишком многое не нравится в образе жизни Гоши (наркотики он так уж точно не одобряет), но Попович его друг, который готов поддержать даже самые странные и отбитые идеи.

— Я даже представлять не хочу, как это будет… Типа, хэй. чувак, я тебя сначала выгнал из квартиры, потому что подумал, что ты сталкер-извращенец, а теперь хочу побазарить, потому что ты вроде ниче такой на хлебало, да и общаться с тобой прикольно. Так что ли?

Мила кривится.

— Вообще-то, нельзя говорить «сталкер-извращенец», потому что человек, который тебя сталкерит, априори извращенец.

Юра морщится.

— Боже, выключи училку. Я как будто снова в школу вернулся.

— Если бы у меня такая училка в школе была… — мечтательно произносит Гоша и тут же получает тычок под рёбра от Милы. — Я бы, может, и не женился вовсе.

Юра прыскает.

— Ну, так что? — Мила потягивается. — Ты готов к свершению подвигов? Или тебе волшебного пинча дать для ускорения?

Плисецкий хмыкает и качает головой. Он благодарен своим друзьям за поддержку. В миллионный раз, если не в миллиардный. И ему кажется, что если бы не они, он бы чокнулся давно.

— Ладно, — Юра хлопает себя ладонями по коленям, поднимается с табуретки. — Поехали. Какой там адрес, говоришь?

Гоша ржёт и, поглядывая на экран телефона, где открыто приложение Яндекс.Карт, диктует адрес. Юра прикидывает, как далеко это от них, представляет, во сколько влетит такси.

— Не ссы, Юрец, — Попович похлопывает его по плечу. — Нормально всё будет.

Плисецкому ничего не остаётся, как согласиться.

__________

Когда они въезжают в неосвещённый двор сталинки, Юра смотрит на шахматную доску окон, подсвеченных цветными огоньками, и начинается сомневаться в этой затее. Теперь это кажется абсурдом, словно кто-то дурной надоумил его.

Гоша благодарит таксиста, расплачивается одной купюрой и вылезает из машины. Мила теснит Юру на заднем сидении, подталкивая его бёдрами к двери. Юра выходит из тачки, глубоко вдыхает морозный воздух, будто до этого не надышался, пока они ждали такси и Юра курил одну за одной, пытаясь унять внутреннюю дрожь. Мила стояла рядом, с сочувствием поглядывала на него.

Юра задирает голову и смотрит на свет в окнах. Где-то светофорами мигают гирлянды, где-то горят тусклые лампы. Юра даже может разглядеть силуэт ёлки в окне на втором этаже.

— Ну что? — Гоша подходит к Юре, встаёт рядом. — Ар ю рэди? — спрашивает он с ужасным акцентом, на что Плисецкий тут же морщится. — Ю ар рэди, ай кэн си. Соу, лэцгоу, май диар фрэнд.

— Я передумал, я хочу домой, — Юра чувствует, как Гоша подталкивает его в спину. Плисецкий упирается пятками в землю, пытается отсрочить момент неизбежного.

— Да ладно тебе. Ты уже знаешь, что он сталкерил тебя. Ты уже высказал ему всё, что думаешь.

— И тем более мы будем рядом с тобой, — добавляет Мила. — Если что — кричи.

Юра дёрганно кивает и делает первый шаг к подъезду.

Они поднимаются на пятый этаж, Плисецкий смотрит себе под ноги, разглядывает побитые жизнью ступеньки под ногами, видит бычки то тут, то там.

Они останавливаются перед новой стальной дверью с номером «шестьдесят девять». Мила отпускает какую-то непристойную шутку, Гоша ржёт и жмёт на кнопку звонка, а Юра слышит только своё бухающее сердце, живот сводит, в затылке холодеет.

Знакомое чувство. Он будто вернулся на несколько лет назад.

За дверью слышатся шаги, проворачивается замок и дверь открывается. Юра поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с парнем. Сначала Плисецкому кажется, что Отабек слегка изменился за те несколько часов, что они не виделись. Но потом он понимает, что этот человек — не Отабек.

Гоша раскидывает руки, обнимает парня и сжимает в медвежьих объятиях.

— Джей-Джей, — тянет Попович.

— Гоша, — отвечает тому Джей-Джей. — С Новым Годом! — почти без акцента.

Юру немного попускает. Он с интересом рассматривает нового знакомого. Причёска как у Отабека: выбритые виски и поставленный затылок, высокие скулы. Разве что глаза не такие раскосые и кожа не такая смуглая.

Джей-Джей наконец-то отпускает Поповича, здоровается с Милой, галантно целуя ей руку, и смотрит на Плисецкого.

— Юра, — он протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Джей-Джей, — у Леруа большая и сильная ладонь. — Рад познакомиться. Отабек… — он мнётся, — много о тебе рассказывал.

Юра нервно хмыкает. Он почти не удивлён. Он старается не сильно палиться, но только слепой не заметил бы его взглядов, бросаемых за спину Джей-Джею. У него за спиной только тёмный коридор, ведущий вглубь квартиры. И больше ничего.

— Он в магазин отошёл, — Джей-Джей правильно растолковывает его взгляды. — А чего мы тут стоим? Проходите давайте.

Пока они раздеваются в прихожей, Гоша поясняет, что Джей-Джей — обрусевший канадец, который большую часть своей жизни прожил в России. А акцент у него из-за трёх языков, на которых он свободно говорит.

Юра немного завидует Джей-Джею. Сам он бился над идеальным английским произношением долгое время, а немецкий для него до сих пор нечто непостижимое.

Джей-Джей оставляет их разбираться с верхней одеждой, а сам скрывается на кухне. Гоша раздевается первым и уходит за ним, прихватив с собой рюкзак. Мила провожает его недовольным взглядом, но ничего не говорит.

Бабичева не раз жаловалась Плисецкому, что хочет, чтобы Гоша закончил уже со своим бизнесом. Но Попович отказывался, приводил тысячу и один аргумент в пользу того, чтобы продолжать толкать дурь. И не только дурь.

Юра снимает берцы, надевает домашние тапки и замирает, не зная, куда дальше идти. Мила тянет его за собой в гостиную, где разноцветными огнями мигает ёлка. Над большим чёрным диваном на стене маленькими лампочками выложен хуй вполне приличных размеров. Бабичева, увидев его, ржёт и фоткает на телефон.

Юра садится на диван, упирается взглядом в плазму на противоположной стене. Под ней на столике стоит приставка. Мила плюхается рядом, краем глаза Юра замечает, что она поститгирляндовый член в Инсту.

— И что мне ему сказать?

Мила отрывается от телефона, хмурится.

— Скажи правду. Что сначала пересрал, испугался, а теперь хочешь поговорить. Хотя я считаю, что объясняться должен он.

Юра вздыхает, отводит взгляд, залипает на своём отражении в экране плазмы. Его начинает трясти. Нервы — словно оголённые провода, тронь — и Юра взорвётся.

— Или ты уже и говорить передумал? — Мила косится на него.

— А если и передумал? — выдыхает Юра. Он раздирает указательным пальцем дырку на джинсе, превращая её из художественного замысла в художественное безобразие. Теперь через неё можно разглядеть шрам по форме напоминающий член на коленке. От чего-то за это становится стыдно.

— Если передумал, то мы с тобой встаём и уходим, а Гоша остаётся разбираться с Жаном, — просто отвечает Мила и пожимает плечами, снова возвращаясь к телефону.

Юра хмыкает и немного расслабляется.

— Как у тебя всё просто…

— А жизнь вообще довольно простая штука, Юрочка. Просто люди сами всё усложняют.

— Как, например?

— Например, работают на нелюбимой работе. Страдают из-за этого, вся жизнь у них по пизде идёт, они ноют постоянно, но ничего не делают, чтобы что-то изменить.

— Но обстоятельства… — начинает было Юра, но Мила его перебивает.

— Обстоятельства есть всегда. Как там по-вашему? Сёркумстэнсис, во! — она поднимает указательный палец, словно показывая, что она ещё что-то да помнит. — Обстоятельства никуда не денутся. Они были, есть и будут. И они всегда будут мешать тебе делать что-то. Но если обстоятельства заставят тебя жрать говно и запивать мочой, будешь ли ты это делать?

Юра морщится и качает головой. Сложно представить ситуацию, в которой у него был бы только один выход — питаться испражнениями.

— Вот и я о том же. То есть если тебе что-то не нравится, ты просто берёшь и не делаешь. Не хочешь видеться и разговаривать с Отабеком — не надо, никто не заставляет. Не хочешь здесь находиться — значит, мы встаём и уходим. Не надо только изображать из себя Иисуса на распятии. Ты страдать должен только за собственные грехи.

Юра кивает, отводит взгляд, снова залипая на гирляндовом члене. Он не совсем понял отсылку к Христу, но главный посыл он точно уловил: не хочешь — не надо. Вот и всё. Не так уж и сложно, правда?

Юра кивает ещё пару раз на свои мысли. Пальцами он выстукивает ритм засевшей в голове песни по коленям.

_И никто не узнает глаз моих шальные огоньки —_   
_От ментов меня скрывают мои чёрные очки._

Он слышит, как открывается входная дверь, как шуршат магазинные пакеты. Голос Жана с кухни перемещается в коридор.

— Не было там твоего йогурта, — отвечает ему Отабек. — Кефир будешь пить и огурцами заедать.

— А потом агрессивно срать, — ржёт Гоша.

— Спасибо, друг, — говорит Жан и, судя по звукам, забирает один из пакетов.

Юра чувствует, как по спине пробегает холодок, как на затылок давит чувство всепоглощающего страха, и он начинает думать, что это была _очень плохая_ идея.

Жан вдруг переходит на шёпот. Юра не может разобрать, что именно он говорит Отабеку. Но он видит, как замирает Мила, прислушиваясь, и понимает, что разговор про него.

— Пиздуй давай, — громко произносит Леруа, и Отабека практически впихивают в комнату. Он замирает в дверном проёме, смотрит на Юру, словно тот призрак, не иначе.

Юра подрывается с места, но чувствует на своём бедре крепкую хватку Милы и остаётся на месте. Они смотрят с Отабеком друг на друга не отрываясь. Плисецкий пялится, не моргая, чтобы не упустить удобного момента для побега, а Алтын смотрит внимательно, почти пристально, как зверь, загнавший добычу в угол.

И такие сравнения в голове Юры только усугубляют ситуацию.

Рука Милы исчезает с бедра и опускает на плечо, слегка его разминая. Юру немного попускает.

— Я Мила, — Бабичева не протягивает по своему обыкновению руку, а только приветливо машет. Видимо, понимает, что Отабека ближе подпускать не стоит. — Мы с тобой говорили по видеосвязи. Да и дома ты у нас был.

Отабек кивает, сглатывает.

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит он и не отводит взгляда от Юры.

— Юр, — Мила треплет его по волосам, привлекая к себе внимание. — Ты справишься или мне остаться?

И Юру топит в благодарности. Потому что только Мила из всех его знакомых имеет способность чувствовать ситуацию.

— Я… — он давится словами. — Я справлюсь, — и зачем-то кивает несколько раз, дёрганно, словно его током бьёт.

— Хорошо, — Мила сжимает напоследок его плечом и встаёт с дивана. — Если что, зови.

 _Кричи_ , хочет она сказать, но не говорит. А Юра и так понимает её.

Мила выходит, на секунду замешкавшись на пороге, но потом громко говорит: «Гоша, ставь чайник!» и всё-таки уходит.

У Юры сердце стучит где-то в ушах, кровоток бьёт по вискам. Он сдвигается по дивану в противоположную от Отабека сторону и забивается в угол. Ему хочется прямо сейчас позвать Милу и попросить увезти его отсюда. Но она же не мамка ему. Пора бы уже и самому научиться решать свои проблемы.

— Слушай, — начинает Отабек, делая шаг вперёд, и Юра дёргается. — Понял, — Алтын выставляет вперёд раскрытые ладони. — Я могу всё объяснить. Правда, это не то, чем кажется.

Юра кривится. Где-то он уже это слышал.

— Все вы так говорите.

Глаза Отабека распахиваются от удивления. На его лице Юра видит как будто бы понимание.

— Чёрт, — он трёт лицо. — Я представляю, как это выглядит со стороны. Но… — Отабек выдыхает. — Бля, ладно, все слова сейчас хуйня. Ты уже себе надумал достаточно, так что я могу даже не пытаться.

— Да нет уж, — хмыкает Юра. Он постепенно расслабляется, но с места по прежнему не двигается. — Я приехал сюда не прикола ради. Хотел поговорить. Я пересрал сначала, веришь, нет? Меня такими вьетнамскими флешбеками накрыло, думал, ёбнусь. Скажи спасибо, что тебя не ёбнул. Да и ты тоже хорош…

— Я совсем забыл о той фотке, — Отабек морщится. — Мне стрёмно.

— Мне тоже, — кивает Юра. — И даже больше, чем тебе. Потому что это не твоя фотка у какого-то левого чела на заставке стоит.

— Больше нет, — Отабек лезет в задний карман джинс за телефоном, нажимает кнопку разблокировки и показывает Юре новую картинку на заставке. Теперь там какая-то абстракция.

— С моим ебалом было лучше, — Юра говорит, что думает, совершенно не думая.

— Так никто и не спорит, — хмыкает Отабек в ответ. — Но это было реально всрато. Я даже не представляю, что делал бы, если бы попал в такую ситуацию.

— Ага, — Юра фыркает, его вот-вот пробьёт на истерический смех. — Представь, просыпаешься ты у себя дома, в твоей кровати валяюсь голый я, ты нихуя не помнишь, видишь меня впервые, а у меня на телефоне твоя фотка в качестве заставки. И фотка не из какого-нибудь Инстаграма, а фотка, о которой ты понятия не имеешь. И на ней тебе двенадцать.

Отабек смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд взглядом а-ля ты шо, ебобо? а потом вдруг прыскает.

— Если бы это был ты, я бы даже слова против не сказал.

Юра резко перестаёт улыбаться. Теперь ему хочется сказать Отабеку что-нибудь такое, чтобы задеть его побольнее.

— Не жди от меня того же. Я всё ещё не знаю, кто ты. Может, ты больной извращенец?

— Ты начинаешь повторяться, — Отабек вздыхает и кивает на свободное место на диване. — Я присяду?

— Разве что на бутылку, — бурчит Юра, а потом жестом разрешает сесть, удивляясь собственному великодушию.

Отабек на его слова хмыкает, медленно подходит к дивану, давая Юре возможность передумать. Диван под ним прогибается, Юра сильнее вжимается в бортик.

— Ну, давай, — вздыхает он. — Объясняйся. Мы же здесь за этим.

Отабек на него больше не смотрит. Он откидывается на спинку, замирает взглядом на гирляндовом члене в отражении, прямо как сам Юра до этого.

 _Хуёвая иллюминация_ , думает Юра. _Буквально_.

— Ты меня не помнишь. Ты был на первом курсе, я на четвёртом. Мы приезжали с группой по ка-вэ-эну в ваш универ.

Юра морщится. Свой первый курс он помнит урывками, потому что бухать меньше надо было. Но то, как он выступал на студдебюте в ноябре, хуй забудешь.

— Я своиходногруппников-то тогда едва запомнил… — Плисецкий качает головой. — Помню, что было много новых людей, все такие прикольные и талантливые. Но вряд ли я вспомню хоть чьё-то лицо или имя.

Отабек понятливо кивает.

— Я и не рассчитывал, что ты мне с утра на шею бросишь, — он вздыхает. — Мне всё ещё стрёмно из-за этой ситуации.

— Бля, не тяни кота за яйца. Ему больно, а мне тоже стрёмно. Рассказывай.

— Короче, я тебя тогда на сцене увидел с этими твоими акробатическими трюками.

Юра сильно кривится как ужасной зубной боли и перебивает Отабека:

— Этот период своей жизни я предпочёл бы не вспоминать.

— Почему? — Отабек поворачивается к нему, но Юра только машет рукой, мол, продолжай. — Я увидел тебя тогда. Ты весь такой светлый был. А подойти к тебе зассал. Что бы я тогда сказал? Привет, чел, ты мне понравился сразу, давай мутить?

— Так бы и сказал — Юра пожимает плечами. — Всяко лучше, чем три года на меня втихую дрочить.

— Скажи спасибо, что не вгромкую.

Отабек смотрит на него совершенно серьёзным взглядом, Юра отвечает ему тем же, а потом оба прыскают от смеха. Юра смеётся, закрывая лицо руками. В уголках глаз собираются слёзы. Его начинает потряхивать.

— Я зассал тогда, прям сильно. Нашёл тебя в ВК, в Инсте, — Отабек снова вздыхает. — Даже Твиттер твой откопал.

— Бля-а… — тянет Юра. Он помнит, какую дичь туда писал, пока не удалил.

— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько раз я открывал диалог с тобой, хотел написать, а потом закрывал. Мне почему-то казалось, что ты меня пошлёшь.

— Да почему? — не выдерживает Юра. — Не обязательно же было признание в вечной любви катать. Можно же было просто общаться.

Отабек передёргивает плечами.

— Я не знаю. Наверное, ты мне казался таким недоступным, неприступным. Да и потом прошло слишком много времени, так что моё сообщение было бы очень странным. Типа, хэй, чел, помнишь, ты полгода назад на студдебюте выступал? Так вот, я был в команде ка-вэ-эна от теха. Давай дружить.

— И ничего не странно, — бормочет Юра.

Он _почти_ расслабляется рядом с Отабеком. Тот _почти_ не выглядит как больной извращуга, с которым он проснулся утром. Теперь это просто до ужаса застенчивый парень, который столько лет боялся подкатить, что был вынужден дрочить в гордом одиночестве.

Юра широко лыбится. Эта мысль не выходит у него из головы.

— Ты чего? — Отабек с подозрением косится на него.

— Бля, а скажи честно, — Юра поворачивается к нему всем телом. — Ты дрочил на меня?

Отабек вдруг краснеет и отводит взгляд.

— Дрочи-ил, — тянет Юра, и его улыбка становится шире. — Да ладно тебе, — он машет рукой и снова садится ровно, но теперь не пытается слиться с бортиком. — Если бы я тебя тогда заметил, я бы тоже на тебя дрочил. Бля, не знаю, зачем тебя информация. Живи теперь с этим.

Отабек картинно прикладывает руку ко лбу.

— Ах, и как же мне теперь жить?

Юра видит, что румянец покрыл не только его лицо, но и уши, и шею. Видимо, смущение настолько сильное, что его заметно даже на смуглой коже.

Отабек набирает в грудь воздуха и открывает было рот, как в дверном проёме показывается голова Милы. Бабичева аккуратно стучит костяшками по косяку, обозначая своё присутствие. Отабек вдруг весь сдувается и поворачивается к ней. Она быстрым взглядом окидывает Отабека, задерживается на Юре, словно сканируя его.

— Чай с тортом на кухне будете или сюда принести?

Отабек поворачивается к Юре, смотрит на того вопросительным взглядом. Юре становится неловко. Он задумывается на долю секунды, анализирует своё состояние и понимает, что торт он пока не потянет.

— Мне только чай, — говорит он.

Отабек снова поворачивается к Миле.

— Мне тоже. Давай помогу, — он поднимается с дивана.

— Возьми там у Гоши кружки, — Бабичева немного отходит, давая Отабеку пройти. — Юрцу зелёный без всего. Можно даже без кипятка, просто заварки отсыпать.

Юра слышит, как Отабек смеётся, как говорит что-то Джей-Джею.

— Ну что? — Мила за долю секунды оказывается рядом с ним, заглядывает ему в глаза. — Всё нормально? А то я уже беспокоиться начала.

Юра кивает.

— Всё хорошо. Даже лучше, чем я ожидал.

Мила бросает на него ещё один внимательный взгляд, жуёт губу, потом кивает каким-то своим мыслям и треплет Юру по волосам.

— Мы через час домой где-то, — она смотрит на наручные смарты, у тех загорается экран. — Ты с нами?

Плисецкий думает. Здесь он точно не останется, а от Милки с Гошей до дома будет проще добраться. Поэтому он отвечает «да».

Мила выдыхает с облегчением и выходит из комнаты, в дверях сталкиваясь с Отабеком. Тот извиняется и медленно идёт, стараясь не разлить содержимое кружек. Юре он протягивает кружку с каким-то всратым рисунком. Плисецкий принимает её, стараясь не касаться пальцев Отабека, и рассматривает дизайн. Им оказывается очень старый мем“пинаю хуи»: человечек, криво нарисованный в пэинте, пинает такие же кривые хуи.

— Извини за это, — Отабек кивком головы указывает на кружку. — Жан у нас любитель подобного. Его от русской культуры тащит как с хорошей дури.

Юра усмехается.

— И почему я не удивлён? Ну, ваще, как человек, который достаточно давно общается с иностранцами, могу сказать, что у нас мемологияразвита так, как нигде больше. Конечно, везде есть мемы с локальными отсылками и всякими культурными реалиями. Но только у нас, в странах эс-эн-гэ, из вот такой вот хуеты, — Юра салютует кружкой, — можно сделать охуенную вещь.

— Жаль только, что у нас всё на этих самых хуях и завязано, — говорит Отабек с самым серьёзным видом, но Юра видит, как он сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не заржать.

— Извини, — Юра ставит кружку на коленку, обжигает кожу через дырку в джинсе, переставляет на бедро, — я всегда хуйню несу, когда нервничаю.

— Да нормас, — Отабек хмыкает. — Всегда мечтал поговорить про мировую мемологию со знающим человеком. А то Жан как ни спросит про что-нибудь, так я в душе не ебу, как ему это объяснить. Культурный контекст, вся хуйня. А я всё-таки технарь.

— Так что там дальше было? Зассал ты ко мне подойти, и?

— И всё. Следил за твоими социальными сетями, — Отабек запинается. — Знаю, прозвучит очень хуёво, но пару раз ты писал в Твиттере, куда собираешься с друзьями. И я там тоже был.

Юра давится чаем, выплёвывает его обратно в кружку и закашливается. Отабек аккуратно стучит ему по спине, подаёт салфетку. И как только Юра начинает свободно дышать, снова отодвигается.

— Сидел через несколько столиков, хотел подойти познакомиться. Но с каждым разом мне всё больше казалось, что это пиздец, а не идея, — он пожимает плечами. — Не знаю. Мне казалось, что ты прям гетеросексуальный гетеро.

— Но дружить-то всё равно можно было, — говорит Юра сипло. Чай обжёг ему горло.

— Говорю же, зассал, — Отабек поджимает губы. На Юру он больше не смотрит, пялится на гирляндовый член в отражении на экране плазмы.

Они сидят немного в тишине. Юра пьёт чай маленькими глотками. Отабек быстро допивает свой и встаёт с дивана.

— Пойду ещё налью, — говорит он, продолжая взглядом избегать Юру. — Тебе принести что-нибудь?

Юра качает головой. Он чувствует, как между ними снова нарастает напряжение. И ему бы встать и уйти, ведь разговор можно и потом продолжить, но интересно, как же всё дошло до того, что они проснулись в одной кровати.

Отабек выходит, а Юра достаёт мобильник из кармана. В Телеге ему тут же приходит сообщение от Милы.

_всё норм?_

_Да_ , отбивает Юра. _Только чувствую себя неловко._

_это нормально. хочешь уехать?_

_Не сейчас. Может, позже._

Мила присылает стикер с крокодилом, который показывает «окей».

Юра слышит в коридоре шаги Отабека. Тот возвращается с полной кружкой.

— Если Джей-Джей знает Гошу, то ты мог познакомиться через них со мной. Почему нет?

— Я просил Жана не рассказывать Гоше ничего. Не знаю, — Отабек пожимает плечами. — Мне было стрёмно. И мне доставляло какое-то болезненное удовольствие страдать по тебе. По образу, который я нарисовал в своей голове.

Юра кивает. Он понимает, о чём говорит Отабек. Он прошёл через то же самое, только с Виктором. Тоже нарисовал себе образ, который потом разбился о неприятную реальность.

— А тридцать первого числа Жан поставил меня перед фактом, что мы пойдём к его друзьям. Он обещал, что будет много алкоголя и дури.

— И ты согласился, — Юра не спрашивает.

— И я согласился, — Отабек кивает.

— Мила сказала, я у них пил до десяти вечера. Тебя там не было. Значит, вы пошли не к ним.

Теперь Отабек качает головой из стороны в сторону, дует на чай и отпивает.

— Я тебе сейчас скажу то, за что ты меня, наверное, убьёшь, — говорит он, и Юра весь подбирается.

Он думает, что его сейчас сложно будет чем-то удивить, не в том он состоянии, чтобы испытывать сильные эмоции. Он слишком устал. Но Отабеку удаётся по-настоящему его удивить.

Алтын осторожно ставит кружку себе на бедро, жуёт нижнюю губу и поворачивается к Юре.

— Я помню ночь с тридцать первого на первое.

Юра надувает щёки, но истерического смеха сдержать не может. Он практически скатывается с дивана, чуть было не спотыкается о журнальный столик. Благо, в кружке чая почти не осталось — разливать нечего.

— Юра, я…

Плисецкий выставляет вперёд руку. Его разбирает смех. Он не может перестать смеяться. В голове словно перегорает предохранитель от высокого напряжения.

— Господи, — выдавливает из себя Юра, — бля…

В коридоре слышатся быстрые шаги, рядом вдруг оказывается Мила, Гоша замирает в дверном проёме, переводя взгляд с Юры на Отабека и обратно.

— Что здесь?..

Мила притягивает Юру к себе, прижимает, утыкая носом в своё плечо и распущенные волосы. Она укачивает его словно маленького ребёнка.

Юра чувствует, как по щекам катятся слёзы. Мила что-то говорит ему, пытается успокоить. Гоша на повышенных тонах обращается к Отабеку, тот что-то отвечает. Всё превращается в смазанную картинку, как в тот раз, когда Виктор притащил на вписку некачественную траву, а Попович его потом за это чуть не убил.

Мила тянет его за собой, одевает как маленького в куртку, нахлобучивает шапку, заставляет вдеть ноги в ботинки и практически силой выталкивает его из квартиры, на ходу накидывая свою куртку.

Юра очухивается только на улице, когда прохладный ветер забирается под расстёгнутые полы куртки и бросает в лицо горсть снежинок. Юра несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, восстанавливая сердечный ритм. По щекам всё ещё катятся слёзы: они холодные и кожа на лице болит. Он делает несколько шагов в сторону от подъезда, поближе к лавочкам, потому что чувствует, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. А потом его рвёт в сугроб. Рвёт попытками съесть хоть что-то за день, чаем и желчью. Мила стоит рядом, придерживает капюшон куртки и самого Юру, чтобы не свалился тут же на месте.

Дверь подъезда открывается, противно пищит домофон.

— Бля, как он? — спрашивает Гоша. Юра в перерыве между рвотными позывами поворачивается к нему и видит, что тот выскочил без куртки, в одном худаке и тапках. Его снова скручивает. Он блюёт в сугроб.

— От твоего присутствия его тянет блевать, — мрачно отзывается Мила. — Принеси салфетки и… оденься, Гош, заболеешь же.

В голосе Милы Юра слышит несвойственные ему нотки. Попович скрывается в подъезде.

— Всё так плохо, что ты отослала Гошана? — Юра вытирает рот ладонью и присаживается на лавочку. Его трясёт, но хотя бы не хочется бесконтрольно ржать.

— Ты меня напугал, — Мила присаживается перед ним на корточки. — Ты как? Что вообще произошло?

— Я… я хуй знает, — Юра откидывает голову назад и пялится чёрное небо и фонарь над головой, похожий на НЛО. — Он сказал, что помнит ту ночь. То есть он помнит, как мы познакомились, как сосались, как бухали, как у меня оказались, что делали. Представляешь? А я… да нихера я не помню, какие-то смазанные образы. Ну, знаешь, как бывает после хорошей пьянки.

— Он тебе сам сказал, что помнит?

— Ага, — Юра хмыкает. — Прикинь.

— Господи, — Милы утыкается лбом ему в колени. — Мы на кухне сидели. И тут твой смех. А я же… Я же слышала его уже. Не такой, как обычно.

Юра зарывается чистой рукой в её волосы. В свете фонаря они почти красные.

— Я так испугалась. Господи, Юр, это была очень плохая идея. Не надо было тебя сюда тащить. Прости меня.

— Всё нормально. Ты не виновата, — рука дрожит. Юра пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы. — Я хотел поговорить, вот и поговорил. Больше пиздеть не хочется.

Дверь подъезда снова открывается. Гоша выходит на улицу уже нормально одетый, с рюкзаком, пачкой влажных салфеток и бутылкой воды, подходит к ним.

— Ты как? Норм? — Юра берёт у него из рук бутылку и кивает. — Я таксос вызвал. Ща домой приедем, в душ сходим и завалимся спать, да, Юрец?

Юра с хрустом скручивает крышку с совершенно новой бутылки и в один присест выпивает половину, чувствуя, как пузырьки щекочут горло.

Мила поднимается на ноги, застёгивает сначала куртку Юры, а потом и свою, поправляет шапку на Юре, потом внимательно осматривает Гошу и удовлетворённо кивает.

— Всех в садик собрала, мамочка? — Гоша улыбается, Мила устало скалит зубы. — Колёса ещё есть? — спрашивает он у Юры.

Плисецкий вспоминает, сколько таблеток осталось в таблетнице у Милки, и кивает.

— На неделю ещё хватит.

— Тогда огонь. О, наш таксос.

Юра наблюдает, как во двор въезжает белая машина с эмблемами Яндекса на корпусе.

— Таксос за отсос, — шутит он. Никто не смеётся.

Они с Милой садятся на заднее сиденье, Юре вручают несколько пакетов на случай, если опять блевать потянет, а водителя заверяют, что химчистка салона не понадобится, потому что они не пьяные.

 _Не пьяные_ , думает Юра. _Просто слегка поехавшие крышей._

Он мечтает о том, как они приедут домой, он сходит в душ и завалится на гостевой диван в квартиры Милы и Гоши. Он даже думать не хочет о том, чтобы вернуться к себе домой. В квартиру, где нет никого.

 _Надо позвонить дедушке, сказать, что со мной всё нормально_ , думает Юра и откидывает голову на подголовник.

Гоша стоит у машины, курит вместе с водителем.

Мила сидит рядом и аккуратно вытирает салфетками руку Юры, потом крепко сжимает его ладонь, словно он на ходу может из машины выскочить.

А он может.

Через тонированное стекло Юра видит, как из подъезда выходят Джей-Джей и Отабек. Алтын в пижонском пальто, берцах и без шапки, а Леруа, наоборот, похож на максимально стереотипного русского: шапка-ушанка, нечто, похожее на фуфайку, и грёбанные валенки. Юра отстранённо думает, как у него вообще получилось разминуться с таким персонажем, как они не познакомились раньше.

Юра прислоняется виском к прохладному окну, мнёт свободной рукой в кармане куртки пустую пачку от жвачки.

Отабек что-то спрашивает у Гоши, тот отвечает довольно резко. Мила приоткрывает окно со своей стороны. То ли чтобы свежий воздух впустить, то ли чтобы разговор слышать. Но Юре плевать и на то, и на другое. Его рука в ладони Милы всё ещё мелко трясётся.

— Это была плохая идея, — говорит Леруа.

— Это была хуёвая идея, — чеканит Гоша. — А знаешь почему? Потому что она была твоя.

— Можно я с ним поговорю? — просит Отабек. Юра замирает, а Мила сильнее сжимает его ладонь. — Пожалуйста, я всё исправлю.

Юра поднимает голову, смотрит через стекло. Отабек его не видит за тонировкой.

Гоша выдыхает дым.

— Хочешь совет? — Отабек кивает. — Иди нахуй.

Водитель слушает их разговор и молчит. Ему плевать, у него ожидание по счётчику.

— Я бы тебе вмазал, — Гоша сплёвывает. — Но бля, мне Юрец потом не простит. Он слишком добрый. Ладно, похуй, поехали.

Водитель молча кивает, тушит сигарету в сугробе и идёт к своей двери.

Отабек мечется перед машиной раненным зверем.

— Гоша, _пожалуйста_.

Юра морщится. У него начинает болеть голова, и его снова тошнит.

Попович открывает переднюю пассажирскую дверь, впуская в салон морозный воздух вперемешку с сигаретным дымом, заглядывает внутрь и внимательно смотрит на Юру.

Водитель садится на своё место и с помощью кнопки на панели блокирует задние двери.

— Давай не сейчас, а? — бросает Гоша Отабеку и садится в машину, перекинув рюкзак Миле.

Юра укладывает голову на колени Милы, та снимает с него шапку и успокаивающе гладит его по волосам. Машина выезжает со двора, её потряхивает на ямах и колдобинах. Юра бездумно пялится в спинку водительского кресла, из заднего кармашка которого торчат какие-то рекламки и буклеты.

— Если хотите, — водитель прочищает горло, — у меня конфеты есть. Мятные.

— Юр, — Мила убирает у него с лица прядь волос, — будешь?

Юра мотает головой, потираясь щекой о джинсу.

— Давайте на всякий случай. Вдруг плохо станет, — Мила слегка приподнимается, протягивает руку. Водитель шуршит обёртками.

— У вас там всё в порядке? — он поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида.

Юра переворачивается на сиденье, неудобно утыкается коленками в спинку кресла и дышит Миле в живот.

— Всё хорошо, — отвечает она. — Всё будет хорошо.

Её прохладная ладонь опускается на Юрин лоб. Плисецкий облегчённо выдыхает.

Машина трясётся на кочках и ямах, резко притормаживает на светофорах и перекрёстках. В кармане Юриной куртки вибрирует телефон, оповещая о новых сообщениях. Юра сжимает его, корпус больно впивается в ладонь.

_Всё будет хорошо._


End file.
